


Pumpkin Carving

by qvicksilvers



Category: BBC Merlin, Merlin (TV), Merlin BBC
Genre: F/M, Halloween, M/M, Multi, October Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 08:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qvicksilvers/pseuds/qvicksilvers
Summary: The first ever Pumpkin Carving Contest has arrived in Camelot, all thanks to Merlin.Will it become an annual event? Judging by the results, probably not.





	Pumpkin Carving

**Author's Note:**

> Halloween Au Prompt!

"Right, Merlin - help me win this thing," Gwaine whispers from the chair beside Merlin's, in front of a pumpkin that was for some reason larger than the others on the wooden table. There were eight pumpkins in total, and they fit in with the autumnal setting of Camelot's grounds rather nicely. The trees were almost bare, dropping caramel and orange and chestnut coloured leaves onto the ground beneath them. "My sword wielding skills are most definitely the best out of the knights," Gwaine boasts, before leaning closer to Merlin, "But I can't say I've used such cutlery to carve into a fruit."

"I'm not using my powers in order for you to win a contest, Gwaine!" Merlin shakes his head, digging his knife as he cut shapes into the pumpkin. "Arthur is the one to watch. Do you remember the... _designing..._ I had to do to Arthur's belt for him to be able to wear it? He'd been practising. He just didn't know you weren't supposed to eat the seeds. He'll have no problem with this challenge!" Merlin laughs, but much to his dismay his King had heard the entire conversation as he was sitting on Merlin's other side. 

Merlin was right, though - Arthur's pumpkin was, by a mile, the best so far as every single cut had been precise. He was halfway done.

"I wonder how you'll fare cleaning out the sties after feeding the pigs, Merlin." Arthur replies, putting down his knife to whack the back of Merlin's head with a leather glove who smiled in response before skillfully carving. He glanced at Morgana, just in time to catch her eyes turning a brilliant gold and her pumpkin gaining another eye. With another gold flash, the fruit changed shape completely. "Stop cheating, Morgana. You're going to lose anyway."

"Arthur, I must say, since we have been married you've become a lot less charming," Gwen frowns and Merlin lets out a splutter of water as he takes a sip from his goblet. Gwaine huffs, his tongue sticking out as he did his best to carve out a shaky hole. "We'll definitely win."

Elyan reaches over to his sister's pumpkin, twisting it round so everybody could see. "Gwen the whole point of this contest was to create the best and most scary pumpkin. Yours isn't  _remotely_ scary." 

"Mine is going to win," Percival flexes his arms as he picks up the carving knife and a chorus of groans escape from those sat at the table. "It's not Gwaine's fault he can't carve. He has the attention span of a little girl-" He doesn't get to even finish his declaration before a sticky lump of seeds and pumpkin sides hit him in the side of the face, staining his cheek orange. "Do you see what I mean?"

Gwaine presents his pumpkin to the congregation, revealing a carving of Arthur with an over-sized stomach. 

"All of you be quiet. You just aren't focusing." Leon stresses. "Pumpkin carving is a  _craft_ , not something to be taken lightly. You need to cut into the pumpkin's edge with just the right amount of pressure and precision, you will-" Another lump thrown by Gwaine hits Leon's chest. There's a long pause as it slides off his skin and onto the grass. "--Persevere." 

Arthur continues to slice his carefully, as Merlin carves his pumpkin through half-lidded eyes, tired by the earlier festivities, his head slowly lolling underneath Arthur's chin who didn't seem to mind it resting there whatsoever. The table was a mess now, with Elyan and Gwaine in a full blown food fight with Merlin falling asleep on Arthur's shoulder. 

"I've just about had it with this," Percival lets out a frustrated groan before smashing his pumpkin into pieces with his fists, waking Merlin up immediately with a scare. He jumps from his seat, his hand slashing his knife into his other palm unintentionally, blood surfacing his flesh as a result. "Aw, Hells Merlin, I'm sorry."

"He can handle a scratch, Percy," Arthur sighs, pulling a sleepy Merlin to his feet away from the rest of the group. "Did you seriously injure yourself  _carving a pumpkin_ , Merlin?" He chuckled softly, ripping off the bottom of his shirt to tie around his palm. Of all things, the greatest sorcerer of  _all time_ , injured himself through an activity typically for children. 


End file.
